The best sensei
by Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang guru asal Belanda yang mempesona. Mampukah ia menjawab tantangan dari muridnya, Sasuke Uchiha?  CHAP. 3 UPDET
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan  
**  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : OOC, miss typo(s), gaje tingkat tinggi, abal dan aneh.  
Boys love

Summary : Naruto di paksa Tsunade,neneknya mengajar di KHS selama 3 bulan,menggantikan Umino Iruka. Mampukah ia tetap bertahan sampai akhir tahun?

**Author's Note**

Satu lagi fic multi chapie gaje nan abal dari Ajeng.  
Nyo... Ho... Ho... Semoga Minna-sama gak bosen bacanya. He... He...*nyengir kuda*

Happy Reading

**PROLOG**

**_Normal POV_**

*Kring... Kring...*

"Hoaem... Berisik banget sie!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari tempat tidur king size nya. Masih setengah ngantuk, dia melempar jam beker rubah berekor sembilan ke tembok terdekat. Jam itu pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan terpecah berkeping keping.

"Bangun, bangun... Hei, Naru-chan? Bangun."

'Kok masih bunyi, sie. Perasaan tadi udah di lempar,' batin pemuda bermata sapphire itu, sambil mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Di lihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya membawa spatula, berambut merah panjang dan memakai celemek bergambar rubah ekor sembilan seperti jam beker miliknya.

"Ibu? Mau ngapain pagi pagi ke kamar Naru?"  
Yang di tanyai malah menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Apa kamu lupa hari ini, hari pertama mengajar di KHS?"

"Apa iya?" Naruto melirik kalender bermotif rubah yang lagi lagi ekornya sembilan di dekat meja belajarnya.

"Iya, ya. Hari ini, hari senin tanggal 4 Oktober."

Loading 50%

"Udah ah, ibu. Naru mau tidur, jangan di ganggu."  
Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi di tempat tidur king size nya, menutup mata dan menarik selimut. Ia memposisikan punggungnya menghadap Kushina yang kini tengah geleng geleng disko melihat kelambatan loading anaknya.

'Tunggu, 4 Oktober.'

Loading 100%

"Gyaa... Tidak... Aku terlambat."

The best Sensei by Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck

"Halo anak anak. Saya Namikaze Naruto, guru yang akan menggantikan Umino Iruka. Mohon kerja samanya," ujar Naruto saat berada di kelas X.1 KHS. Kelas yang akan di ajarnya selama 3 bulan ke depan.

"Sebelum kita mulai belajar, apa ada yang ingin di tanyakan?" tanya Naruto, pandangan matanya berkeliling menjelajahi seluruh murid yang berjumlah 20 orang.  
'Penampilannya nyentrik semua, ck dasar anak zaman sekarang. Aneh aneh.' batin Naruto geli.

"Sensei, umur sensei berapa? Kok masih imut banget?" tanya Kiba, si pecinta anjing. Dia menatap Naruto, seolah olah mencari kejujuran dari sensei barunya.

"Umur saya 15 tahun, Oktober ini baru 16 tahun," jawab Naruto tegas, yach walaupun dia masih muda, dia tak akan mau di remehkan anak muridnya.

"Ouh... Eehhh..."  
Seluruh murid X.1 menjerit histeris, tidak menyangka yang akan mengajar mereka nanti seorang guru yang masih sebaya dengan mereka. Bahkan umur mereka sudah 16 tahun semua, minus Hinata dan Ten Ten. Mereka masih 15 tahun sama seperti Naruto, jadi mereka tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Ba... Bagaimana bisa? Syarat menjadi seorang guru kan harus berusia setidaknya 25 tahun," ucap Shikamaru, biasanya dia malas. Tapi sepertinya keingintahuannya kali ini lebih besar dari kemalasannya. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan kata 'Merepotkan'.

"Tenang saja, saya sudah menyelesaikan kuliah saya di Belanda. Saya mengajar kalian cuma 3 bulan kok, setelah itu. Saya harus kembali lagi ke sana," jawab Naruto jengkel, merasa dirinya di remehkan.

"Sensei, ngajar pelajaran apa? Kalau boleh tahu, sie." tanya Sakura takut takut, karena muka Naruto sudah tertekuk dan bibirnya di majukan sedikit. Untung saja ia tidak menggembungkan pipinya, kalau iya, lengkap sudah tipe 'uke' di dirinya.

Sebagian besar cowok di kelas X.1 sudah berpikiran mesum. Maklum gejolak masa muda.

"Biologi, Kimia, Fisika," Naruto garuk garuk kepala juga, padahal baru jadi guru sehari sudah di suruh ngajar 3 pelajaran sekaligus.

"Banyak banget, sensei. Serius?"  
Naruto langsung mengambil buku absen murid di mejanya. Naruto mengerutkan kening,"Uchiha Sasuke," desisnya pelan.

"Kalau menurutku, dobe sepertimu tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

Twitch...

"Apalagi jika orangnya pendek."

More Twitch

"Sebaiknya, kau pulang saja. Sebelum kau menyerah," ujar Sasuke lagi. Sepertinya, Sasuke tak menyadari 'Siapa Namikaze Naruto' sebenarnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita taruhan, teme. Jika aku bisa bertahan sampai akhir tahun nanti, kau harus menuruti 3 permintaanku. Bagaimana Uchiha."  
Naruto bertanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Amarahnya sudah di ambang batas.

"Baik, tapi kalau aku yang menang. 3 permintaan itu jadi milikku, bagaimana Namikaze?"  
Sasuke balik nanya, pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bersiap siap Uchiha-sama."  
19 murid Naruto yang lainnya hanya merinding melihat ekspresi kedua orang itu, Uchiha dan Namikaze. Mereka cuma bisa berdoa, semoga tidak ada pertumpahan darah di sini.

"Deal, Namikaze." Sasuke balik menyeringai. Tapi seringaiannya adalah seringai licik yang tidak bisa di artikan maksudnya. (Bahkan oleh author sekalipun T T)

To Be Continued

Nyo... Ho... Ho...  
Gimana? Gimana?  
Anekah? Gajekah? Tidak nyambungkah?*plak*  
Apa kurang hot? Atau terlalu dingin? Atau cuma anget?*di tendang karena gak nyambung*

Ya udahlah.  
Dari pada pusing pusing mendingan review, dari pada Minna-sama gak ada kerjaan*di sambit karena nyuruh nyuruh orang*

Author : *nyiapin koper dengan bahan peledak* Jaa... Minna-sama

DUAAARRRR!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Pov  
**  
Menyebalkan!  
Benar-benar deh, si teme itu.

Aku kan senseinya, tapi kok dia sok ngatur. Sudah njelek-njelekin aku di depan muridku yang lain lagi.

Huft...  
Hancur sudah imej ku, belum lagi nyari fans girl tapi sudah harus di tatap sinis. (Khusus: oleh setiap murid wanita).

Apa aku bisa melewati 3 bulan ini dengan tenang ya?  
Tapi kalau aku kalah, berarti 3 permintaan itu...  
Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.  
Dia pasti akan minta macam-macam padaku.  
Aku bisa membayangkan itu.

Hiksu...  
Tiga bulan itu kan bukan waktu yang singkat. Kenapa aku bisa terpancing emosi oleh Teme jelek Pantat Bebek itu ya?  
Atau dia yang sengaja memancing amarahku.  
Ah, sudahlah.  
Semangat Naruto!  
**  
End Naruto Pov  
**  
**Sasuke Pov  
**  
Huh, si dobe itu manis sekali sih.  
Aku jadi tak tahan untuk menggodanya. Apalagi saat dia menggembungkan pipinya, kawaii.  
Pokoknya, aku harus menang dari si dobe itu. Khu... Khu... 3 permintaan, aku datang.

**End Sasuke Pov**

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran di lanjutkan besok. Jangan lupa kerjakan hal. 20, ya!" ujar Naruto sambil membereskan lembar kerja muridnya.

"Hei, dobe. Mau pulang bareng, gak?" tanya Sasuke datar, dingin, dan padat kayak adonan roti (?)

Butuh waktu lama, buat Naruto memproses kata-kata Sasuke. Ia mendengus dan menoleh ke arah Uchiha muda itu.

"Huh, apa aku tidak salah dengar ya? Seorang teme mengajak dobe seperti ku pulang. Sungguh lelucon yang sangat garing."

"Hm, kau mau ikut atau ku rape sekarang juga di sini." Sasuke maju ke arah Naruto dan menarik pinggangnya mendekat. Tangan kanan Sasuke membelai tenkuk pemuda pirang itu. Sedangkan tangan kiri nya membelai dada pemuda bermata blue sapphire, yang kita sebut saja Naruto(susah amat#plak). Tak mau ketinggalan, bibir Sasuke mendekat ke telinga Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan hangat di organ sensitive nya, dan itu membuat ia merinding sekaligus mendesah (?)

"O... Oke deh. Aku ikut dengan mu, teme." Naruto mendorong si rambut raven menjauh. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.  
Melihat perubahan warna di wajah sang Namikaze, Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

"Kau memang orang yang menarik, dobe."

**To Be Continued...  
**  
Wah, akhir nya apdet juga. Saiya gak nyangka loh.  
Maaf ya, jika kependekan. Ini cuma buat pemanasan dari masa hiatus saya (alasan#plak)

Pokoknya, yang baca.  
Wajib=Harus Review,okey!

Saiya tunggu loh...

Ajeng KilLZaoldyeck


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : OOC, miss typo(s), gaje tingkat tinggi, abal dan aneh.  
Boys love

Kamar Naruto  
Time : 05:45 p.m

"Huh... Kuso. Baka teme, seenaknya nyulik aku dari KHS." ujar atau lebih tepatnya teriak Naruto. Saat ini, pemuda berambut pirang dan beriris batu mulia sapphire memejamkan matanya di atas tempat tidur King Size nya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan perlahan lahan membuka matanya.

Flashback : on

Tempat parkir KHS  
Time : 01:00 p.m

"Hei, teme. Kau pakai mobil atau motor?" tanya Naruto setibanya di tempat parkir KHS yang lebarnya sebesar lapangan golf.

"Motor," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia merogoh kantong celana sebelah kanannya untuk mengambil kunci motornya. Setelah dapat, Sasuke langsung memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang kunci pasangannya.

"Yup, ayo naik dobe," kata Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya perintah kepada Naruto.

"Huh, dasar Mr. Teme pemaksa." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tapi, tetap saja ia menaiki motor Sasuke yang body nya 'Wauw' itu.

"Siap, dobe?"

"Hn."

"Pegangan. Atau kau akan terpental mengikuti arus angin, dobe." perintah Sasuke.

"Gak mau." jawab Naruto sebal. 'Apaan sih teme ini. Mau nyuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya?' batin Naruto.

"Aku gak nanggung loh," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Di depan gerbang, kediaman Namikaze  
Time : 01:15 p.m

"Huek..."

"Sudah belum, dobe?"

"Mana mungkin, su― hueek..."

Bingung?*minum paramex dong#plak* Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Dari pada ribet, ayo arahkan kameranya ke Tkp*sejak kapan, ada kamera?*

Ternyata tokoh utama kita, Naruto Namikaze sedang muntah muntah di karenakan hamil oleh Sasuke―Ralat― oleh motor Sasuke (?) * Readers : jadi maksudnya, motor Sasuke menghamili Naruto gitu?  
Author : ...*

Maksudnya, Naruto muntah di karenakan motor Sasuke berlari (?) Seperti kerasukan setan. Ya iyalah, 110 km/jam gitu loh, Valentino Rossi mah lewat.

"Kamu lemah sekali sih dobe." Sasuke berkata dengan sinis dan dingin padahal kenyataannya dia sudah berusaha menahan tawa dari tadi.

"Huh, baka teme. Aku gak lemah tau," teriak Naruto dengan suara cempreng yang di turunkan langsung dari sang ayah legendaris dan langka, Minato Namikaze*tepuk tangan*

"Kalau gitu, aku pulang ya dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum (sedikit) dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto sehingga menjadi lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Yeah, bye teme."

Flashback : off

Naruto Pov

Sasuke itu sebenarnya baik, sih. Ya, mungkin tidak buruk menjalin ikatan dengannya...

Ya, walaupun ikatan itu terjalin dari benang yang rapuh...

**TO be continued**

Reply's review

-Rucchan

Ini udah apdet, review lagi ya, Rucchan.

-Uooo

Gomen kalau pendek, review lagi ya

-Naya

Trims atas review nya, Naya-san.

-Arashi Chika

Apa chap ini udah banyak, Chika-san?

-Kanazawa Ryuki

Yup, saiya udah apdet kilat. Jadi review lagi, ya.

-N.h

Oke, makasih kembali.

-shIRan-chan

Gak pa pa kok baru review sekarang. Yang penting, review lagi eah.

-Via sasunaru

Soal rate M, akan saiya pikirkan lagi . Tapi, kayak nya nggak deh.

Bales review selesai. Ayo review lagi, mungkin saja MinnA-sama beruntung.

Oh ya, btw. Saiya kan udah sign up di .com/sasuke_naruto_ina. Tapi gak ngerti, gimana cara kerjanya. Jadi senpai, ada yang mau menolong saiya?

Regard,

473n9_Ki11z40Ldy3ck


End file.
